


From A Certain Point of View (the Definitely More Than 3 Sentences remix)

by DesertVixen



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Obi-Wan Lives, from a certain point of view
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 02:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20481125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: The Milennium Falcon heads for the Rebellion, with Obi-Wan Kenobi on board...





	From A Certain Point of View (the Definitely More Than 3 Sentences remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Syrena_of_the_lake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syrena_of_the_lake/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Star Wars in 3+ Sentences](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9324452) by [Syrena_of_the_lake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syrena_of_the_lake/pseuds/Syrena_of_the_lake). 

Somehow, he hadn’t expected to make it off Vader’s ship. 

Obi-Wan Kenobi had accepted that it was not his life that was important, but the twins’ lives. If the Force decreed that he had played his role to the fullest, Obi-Wan was the last man to argue against it. His self-imposed exile on Tatooine had served its purpose, putting him in the right place at the right time to aid his friend’s son in stopping the march of darkness across the galaxy. It had enabled him to keep his eyes on young Luke Skywalker from a distance. He had promised Owen Lars he would keep his distance, that he would not attempt to win Luke to his cause, and Obi-Wan had kept that promise. 

Now, however, Owen Lars was dead and the Force was driving Obi-Wan to make other choices. Luke was very much like Anakin Skywalker had been in the beginning – young, idealistic, innocent, willing to do what was right. When Luke had arrived on Obi-Wan’s doorstep with the droids – surely not the same droids, although Obi-Wan had a sneaking suspicion they were indeed the same droids – bearing a message from Leia Organa, Obi-Wan had known that his days in exile were over. 

Whatever happened now, he would be a part of it. 

Han Solo would be as well. Obi-Wan knew that although the Jedi Knights were the only ones who could channel the Force, it touched all living beings whether they realized it or not. The brash young smuggler was like any number of people Obi-Wan had met in his life. They might not believe in the Force, but while they claimed to put their trust in their blasters, they rode the currents of the Force as surely as any Jedi. They simply did not see that the Force was behind all of their uncanny hunches, their split-second decisions that turned out to be right, their inexplicable choices that were just what they needed. They called it intuition or luck – Obi-Wan had noticed that the trait seemed to be more common among Corellians than other groups, with their refusal to take notice of the odds – but it was the Force. 

Han Solo was where he needed to be, as were Obi-Wan and the others. His interest in cold hard cash had served to bring him along, but Obi-Wan thought that Leia might prove a better way to keep him on their side. 

Leia. The sight of her brought back too-vivid memories of Padme, memories that were as powerful as those of Anakin. She had a sureness that Luke lacked, a confidence that no doubt came from her heritage as much as from Bail Organa’s parenting, even reeling from the loss of the only home and family she had ever known. And yet, her participation in the Rebellion spoke to her Skywalker heritage, her boldness when unknowingly confronting her true father. Obi-Wan couldn’t help wondering if Anakin had recognized his own flesh and blood in the young girl, but thought the answer was no. Surely he would not have let them escape the Death Star if he had known Obi-Wan had his children, the possible heirs to his power. They had inherited it, Obi-Wan thought, even if they did not yet know it.

More than that, Leia had revealed that the plans to the Death Star – including its fatal flaw – were encoded inside the R2 unit, that they were the “information vital to the survival of the Rebellion” that she had been trying to get to Bail Organa. Plans that any number of Rebels had no doubt died to obtain.

Obi-Wan didn’t have to imagine what sort of destruction the Empire could cause with the Death Star. They had already caused enough damage with simple stormtroopers and other soldiers, had relentlessly hunted down the Jedi until he was one of the very few left. He shivered as he remembered what Alderaan’s death had felt like in the Force. He wasn’t sure he could stand another hit like that, the shock all those lives simply ending with no warning.

Now, however, he had another task, one that he felt needed to be completed before they reached Yavin and the Rebellion. Luke and Leia needed to know the truth – at least, as much of the truth as he could lay before them, from his point of view. Solo’s speculative question about Leia – “You’re sure she’s his sister?” – provided the perfect opening.

“Before we get to Yavin, I have an exercise for both of you – that is, if you’re ready for a little sibling rivalry?”

They both turned to stare at him.

Luke found his voice first. “What do you mean by sibling rivalry?”

“After he was betrayed and murdered by Darth Vader, Anakin Skywalker’s wife Padme gave birth to twins. A baby boy and a baby girl.” He paused to let his words sink in. “Before she died, she asked myself and Bail Organa to take her children to where they would be safe, to where no one would know of their Jedi heritage. We did so, intending to tell you when the time was right.” And now they were out of time, Obi-Wan thought.

“Is that why he sent me to find you?” Leia asked quietly. “I know he felt the time for action was now.”

“I had agreed to trust to his judgment,” Obi-Wan said. “Since I knew little of what was going on in the galaxy and Bail was in a better position to keep watch.” That, and Obi-Wan had questioned his own judgment. After all, he had not seen what was happening to Anakin until it was too late to stop it, until he was forced to kill a man he considered his brother, his closest friend. He had not anticipated that the Emperor would find some way to keep Darth Vader alive. 

“We believed that you both had the potential to be as powerful as your father,” Obi-Wan continued. “There is another Jedi Master in hiding, one who is better suited as a trainer than I am. When this adventure is over –“ Obi-Wan pointedly ignored Han Solo’s not-quite-mumbled “assuming we all survive it”, “I want you to come with me to meet him.”

“The Rebellion has to come first,” Leia said firmly. “There can be no peace until the Empire has been defeated.”

“On that subject we agree,” Obi-Wan said. “Luke?”

“Can’t you train us?” Luke asked.

Obi-Wan shook his head. “We cannot take chances with your training. If the two of you were to fall, the Jedi would truly vanish from the galaxy.” It sounded better than admitting he was terrified of the prospect, Obi-Wan decided, and it was truthful enough. He noticed that they didn’t even seem to doubt the truth of his statement, that they were siblings. Perhaps on some level they could feel it was true, that there was no need for him to lie about it when every other part of his tale was so fantastical.

Luke and Leia were certainly the last hope the Jedi had to rise again.

He would be content to merely come along for the ride, if the Force allowed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you feel it does your work justice! I really enjoyed this ficlet from you, and I am totally on board with AUs where Obi-Wan lives longer, so giving us his perspective on everything was enjoyable.


End file.
